Star Trek - Spock's Mission
by Ambassador T'Raen
Summary: The USS Audacity is under the command of a Vulcan hybrid, all is well before a well known Ambassador informs them of the missing Enterprise. Their ship has been chosen to lead the search and rescue, great. Until they were sucked into the Alternate Universe. With the help of the Alt Enterprise and Two well known men can they save the Enterprise in time? AUish Sequel to Twenty Below.
1. As it All Begins

_**I do not own Star Trek in any form or manner, it is CBS's and Paramount's program/Creation. Credit to Gene Roddenberry and co. For the creation of Star Trek.**_

The warm, fiery sun baked against the back of a lean, almost thin figure. The figure stood, it's deep soulless eyes staring aimlessly into the abyss as though they were there in person yet not in mind. One could not tell what the being was thinking of, one would not wish to know. Under the hooded cloak that the being wore, she stood training her mind and relieving it of emotion... Suddenly, if not moments after the process began a crack was to be heard in the distance. A sense of confusion washed over the being's body. Something of which she wasn't accustomed to, and then she was awake.

Selar shot up from the bed she was laying upon, her brown eyes darting to and fro as though the scene was real and she was once more on her home planet Vulcan. It had been several years since the initial scene had taken place, and several more before she would ever forget. The officer sat up, ridiculing herself for allowing emotion to be shown at the sight of what appeared to be a memory injected into her dream. That was the day she not only failed to complete Kolinarh though she lost her father as well. The memory pained her far more than any other memory. If only she could forget.

The Vulcan shook her head, her eyes and face returning to their normal emotionless state. Reaching her feet the Vulcan headed for the comm of which was placed upon her desk. "Selar to Harrison." She spoke. "Harrison here, what may you need Captain?" Her second in command responded. "Full report on the ships current status." Selar had been relieved of duty and left her First Officer in command of the ship for the night. "All systems still functional, we are approaching Tarus III as we will arrive in no less than two hours. Engineering reports all is well after the attack from the Romulans and all personnel have returned to active duty." The Vulcan nodded solemnly to herself. "Very well, transfer the conn to Mr. Craig. Selar out."

An hour later the Captain had returned to the bridge relieving the Engineering Officer. "Mr. Sean, report." She ordered. "All frequencies and channels clear, sir." Reported the Communications Officer. "Helmsman." Richard turned to face the captain. "Approaching Tarus III in less than one hour." He stated. "45 minutes, 53 seconds and 46 milliseconds. Please to try to be precise." "Captain, someone is hailing us." Selar turned towards the screen. "On screen lieutenant." As a blurred vision came across the screen Selar began to speak. "Greetings. I am Captain Selar of the Federation StarShip Audacity-" A man cut her off abruptly. "Believe me I am quite positive of who you are, Selar." Selar narrowed her brown eyes as the familiarity of the voice washed over her.

"Ambassador Spock, we were not quite expecting you near Tarus III. Please state your reason for hailing us." The captain explained. "It would be simpler if I were to beam aboard the Audacity. This talk should be had in person, rather than by hailing." The ambassador noted. "Very well, Ambassador. Prepare to be beamed aboard, Audacity out." She cut the transmission and called the Transporter room. "Transporter room, stand by transporting coordinates to you now. Energize when I get down there." Captain Selar ordered. "Mr. Craig you have the conn, Harrison come with me." She ordered. "Aye, sir." The Scottish officer replied as the Captain and First Officer entered the 'lift.


	2. The Decision

In the transporter room the Captain, her First Officer and her Chief Medical Officer stand awaiting the arrival of Ambassador Spock. They stood in formal clothing, Harrison a smile upon his face. Jameson a sly look upon his eyes. And Selar, emotionless though clearly in deep thought. "Energize." She commanded as the distinctive sound of the transporter began. Before them the Ambassador began to materialize before he stood, already in the direction of the Captain and her officers.

"Greetings Ambassador Spock, Peace and Long Life." Selar held up the Vulcan salute. "Live Long and Prosper, Captain." He replied stepping down from the Transport pad.

"As you most probably know I am Captain Selar of the Starship Audacity. This is my first officer Robert Harrison and my Chief Medical Officer Leonard Jameson. Welcome aboard the Audacity."

"Thank you, Captain. If I may be so bold, I shall add you have grown quite customary to the way humans act and greet." The Vulcan.

"Logic dictated I should train myself in the ways of which a Human Captain would greet a visitor. For, Starfleet is mostly comprised of human Starship Captains, Ambassador." Spock raised his eyebrow. "Most logical, Mr. Selar." The captain gave no response.

"If you will follow me, we may have our discussion in the briefing room, this way." Turning she headed for the door as it hissed open at her presence. Spock followed close behind leaving Jameson and Harrison in the transporter room.

"Is it just me, or does it seem as though Ambassador Spock and our Captain know each other in some way?" Jameson stated. "They are both Vulcans, so I assume they have met in some way before." The First Officer replied, though he was unsure. "Sure, I suppose you could assume that."

In the briefing room Ambassador Spock, Captain Selar, and officers Harrison, Jameson and Craig sat at the table. "So Ambassador, over the transmission you were in the midst of telling us something before you ultimately decided it would be more logical to meet in person. What is it you were to notify us of?" Selar inquired upon the Ambassador, her eyes narrowed and her hands folded on the table surface. The Ambassador didn't speak for a few heartbeats, before he leaned forward tilting his head slightly.

"I am sure you are aware of the NCC-1701 Constitution Class Starship Enterprise? Are my assumptions correct?" He began.

"Indeed, Ambassador." Selar assured.

"Very well, as you know it was commanded by Captain James Kirk, twenty years ago and it still is under his command. As I was the First Officer and Science Officer aboard the ship." The group gave him an inquiring look before he continued.

"Anyways, in the recent days the USS Enterprise has been classified as missing after having not responded to Starfleet hails more than seven times of three different occasions." A gasp went through the human half of the group though they remained silent.

"I was personally asked to find a Starship whose Captain and Crew were capable of assisting myself in the search for the Federation Starship. I have chosen the Audacity."

The Captain remained silent for several moments before speaking once more. "That does not seem logical, Ambassador. There are many ships in this quadrant far more capable and fit for this task. Why have you chosen the Audacity?" For a moment Spock looked into the eyes of the younger Vulcan.

"I have acquired over the years that sometimes one must set aside logic and do what feels right. This is one of those times. I have researched the backgrounds of your crew as I find them fascinating and well fit for this mission. As well as, no other Starship has as experienced of a commanding officer as yourself Mr. Selar."He stated rather smoothly.

"I see, very well Ambassador." Though before she could say more the notification buzzed and Lt. Sean appeared on the screen. "Captain." He began.

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"We require your assistance on the bridge."

"Are you most positive that another officer cannot assist you in whatever manner this may so happen to be?"

"No, sir. Starfleet is hailing us."

"Very Well, put it through to the briefing room, it is more logical than having me report to the bridge, Mr. Sean."

"Aye, sir."

The Lieutenant was gone replaced by a lithe figure, whose hair showed his age and whose eyes were dull and almost lifeless. "Doctor McCoy?" Selar stated as though a question.

"Well, I'll be damned hello officer, and yes I see you in the background Mr. Spock. Have you told them of the situation or does the old doctor have to do everything around here?" An obviously older McCoy scowled.

"No need, Dr. McCoy. The Audacity and her Captain are well aware of the situation it is a matter of the Captain's judgement as to whether or not they will assist us." The Ambassador replied.

"Well? Whoever the Captain is, speak up." He demanded.

"I am the Captain, Doctor. The logical decision would to-" The doctor cut her off.

"You Vulcans and you darn logic. Get to the point, yes or no?" Selar arched her brown. "Yes, doctor. The Audacity will help in this matter."


	3. In Search Of

With the meeting over and the decision made to assist in the search of the USS Enterprise, the Captain and Mr. Spock were heading from the briefing room back to the transport. Selar stopped at a comm, "Selar to Bridge Navigation."

"Boman, here." Reported the helmsman. "Plot course for 32, 46 mark 8. Pursue at warp four on my command." The captain ordered. "Aye, sir. -" There was a brief pause. "Course plotted, awaiting your command." Selar nodded. "Very well, Selar out." All this while the Ambassador was watching with intent on how the Vulcan ran her ship.

"They are quite loyal to you, captain." Spock observed.

"It is only logical to state that, though yes I would assume so. Ambassador." She replied.

For a moment the Ambassador was silent and shook his head. "I do no require you to call me Ambassador. Mr. Spock is my name. It is only logical you address me as so."

Selar could feel the tips of her mouth curving up slightly though she immediately stopped them. "Very well, Mr. Spock."

Mr. Spock stopped in his tracks. "After this is all said and done, I would be pleased to have a talk with you. There is much I have to say." He told the captain and for the time being both were rendered speechless.

"Very well, Mr. Spock." She raised her hand as if to point in the direction of the Transporter room. "This way, it would be logical to get on course as soon as can be allotted possible."

To this Spock merely nodded, as the two didn't speak another word the entire way to the transporter room. For all that was to be said wouldn't be said for much time. Stepping into the transporter room, Spock headed quickly for the transport pad. "Ensign, same coordinates as before." The ensign nodded "Ready to beam back." He assured.

"If I had the ability for what humans call I hope, I would hope that this mission does succeed." Spock listened as the other Vulcan spoke and nodded in agreement.

"If I were to hope, I would agree." To that their conversation ended yet the journey was only beginning. "Energize."

 **Back On The Bridge**

The doors to the 'lift hissed open as the Captain stepped once more onto the bridge. "Ensign, warp speed. Warp 4." The Vulcan ordered. "Yes sir, warp drive ready." For a moment silence encased the bridge though it was shattered by Selar's emotionless voice. "Engage." The captain sat back into her chair as she signed off PADDS for various officers.

"Mr. Alexander, estimated time of arrival at current speed?" The Lieutenant checked the time, "Precisely three hours and twenty two point four minutes. Present speed." She reported. "Sir, may I ask where we are heading and why." The captain didn't respond.

"I advise telling the whole crew at once, sir." Harrison advised. "My intentions exactly, Commander." Selar turned to the communications officer. "Lieutenant, ship-wide broadcast." "Ship-wide broadcast, sir." Mr. Sean assured.

 _"Greetings crew of the USS Audacity, this is your Captain speaking. We have been supposedly chosen for a mission concerning one of the most prized and valuable ships in Starfleet. We have been chosen to assist Ambassador Spock in the finding and recovery of the USS Constitution Class Enterprise and her crew. We are currently heading at warp factor four into the last noted position of the USS Enterprise of which was approximately two weeks prior to today. If any confusion or questions upon this matter please direct them to either Commander Harrison or myself. Live long and prosper. Selar out."_

With that, the crew understood and those who had questions received their answers. And despite the Captain's emotionless stance, her mind was buzzing with concerns and uncertainties for her crew and the ship. _I am in control of my emotions._ She told herself time, and time again as the concern and almost fear crept up on her the closer they got the the Enterprises last charted position. Her train of though was broken by the Helmsman.

"Approaching destination sir, in five.. four... three... two... one..." They dropped from warp to see a planet before them. Yet no Enterprise. "You are positive these are the precise coordinates I gave you, Lieutenant?" Selar inquired.

"Yes sir. This should be where the Enterprise was last seen, yet there is no - Enterprise."


	4. The Anomaly

Thirty minutes passed as the Audacity and her crew lay in full stop scanning for any trace of the USS Enterprise. So far their scanners had no luck and as far as they were concerned the Enterprise was not in the close vicinity of this planet. And if it so happened to be, it was hiding exceptionally well.

"Helmsman, bring us into orbit around the planet." Closing in onto the planet the Ship shook for an unknown reason. "Captain, and old style distress signal. It's unclear."

"Clear it up, lieutenant."

"I am trying, sir. It's patching through."

"Who has sent the distress signal?"

"It's- the Enterprise."

"On Screen."

The screen showed static as a face appeared, it was that of Captain James Kirk. "Patch this through to the T'kunic. Ambassador Spock will wish to see this." As the image came and went they awaited as Sean did his best to lower the static enough to allow the message to be heard.

 _"To all ships who come across this message. I am Captain James T. Kirk in command of the USS Starship Enterprise. This is a distress call. We have been experiencing and unknown anomaly that our sensors cannot read or understand. It is draining power from our systems including life support and auxilary control. The anomaly seems to be sucking us into it, we are not sure how much time we have. Or how little we have. If you are out there, please help us..."_ Kirk coughed as it was obvious he was having trouble breathing. _"Please..."_ with that the distress call ended.

"Anomaly, captain?" Harrison muttered.

"Indeed, one that can supposedly draw power from life support and auxilary controls." The captain paused and got up heading for the science station. After a moment of silence she spoke once more.

"There is nothing in our history that take both power from both the auxilary and support systems. While still causing them to gravitate towards it." Jameson got to the bridge just in time to hear Selar state this.

"Are you saying that whatever that thing was that harmed the Enterprise has never been seen or remotely heard of in Federation history?" He demanded. "It would seem so, doctor. Lieutenant, get me the T'kunic."

"Aye, sir."

With her arms folded behind her back Selar watched as Mr. Spock and the newly boarded Dr. McCoy came onto the screen. "Ambassador Spock, we have done scans upon this region and have found the Enterprise to be no where in sight or in even 150,000 kilometers of this planet or the origin of this distress call. I may add there is no history or notation in Starfleet banks of a anomaly powerful enough to draw both auxilary control and life support systems power while having them gravitate towards it. Do you or Doctor McCoy have any theories towards this?" Selar explained to an intrigued Vulcan and a perplexed Doctor.

"Not in my time as a Starfleet officer have I ever seen or heard of such an anomaly. I suggest we wait for awhile to see if it will reappear once more and go from there. If any other suggestions, Captain, please tell me now." Spock responded.

"None, Mr. Spock. Your plan is logical and the Audacity will follow. Audacity out." She cut the transmission. "You all heard the Ambassador, helm full stop. Mr. Sean alert the crew of the situation."

 **Several Hours Later**

 _Captains Log, Stardate 6789.76_

 _It has been a total of four hours, thirty minutes and fourty-three seconds since our initial arrival in the place of which the Enterprise was last noted. We now continue to wait in anticipation for whatever this anomaly, Kirk describe in his distress call, is. We have seen no signs of it returning and are not 'hopeful' that it will appear once more. Ambassador Spock and myself are investigating further into what this anomaly could possibly be. With no further progression, we are still unsure. Whatever this anomaly may so happen to be, it has taken the Enterprise. And we are uncertain as of where - or when._

Suddenly something came into the veiwscreen. It was immense however unclear to what it could be. The Audacity began to shake violently. "Craig, report!" Selar demanded as the ship continued to shake uncontrollably.

"Cap'tn control systems are failing and I'm not liking the looks of life support." He reported.

"Keep trying to keep the power up, do whatever seems logical and necessary." She ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Amidst the shaking the ship began to lurch forward. "Helm?" Selar exclaimed.

"Unknown, sir. The anomaly seems to be trying to make us come towards it." Selar thought for a moment. "Thrusters on reverse, full impulse." The helm obeyed though it had no effect.

"Draining power, sir."

"Stop, keep thrusters up. Do not engage until I command it."

The Audacity continued to shake and gravitate towards the anomaly. They had no control over the ships movements as systems were beginning to fail. "Sir, what do we do?"

Selar was silent. "Sean, ship-wide." The communications officer nodded. " _Crew of the Audacity, this is your Captain speaking. We have no control over the ships movement. Brace for impact, I repeat, brace for impact. Selar out."_ Her crew on the bridge simply stared at her.

"Captain, sir. What are your thoughts?" Harrison asked. "If we cannot reverse ourselves, it would be logical to follow the course. In this manner it may lead us to the Enterprise." She explained.

"But sir-" "Harrison, do you trust my command and my decisions for this ship?" She demanded, her human half taking over. "Yes, sir." He replied surprised.

"Than trust me on this." With that they went into a black abyss, the unknown lay ahead.


	5. On the Other Side

Into the anomaly they went, they had no control and no insight to what would be on the other side. With a lurch they entered. Forward and back they went, unable to control the sudden hits by the invisible forces. They were thrashed from side to side, the Captain feared the damage to the ship and the casualties.

"Mr. Sean, casualties?" She demanded. "Deck four reports some injuries, deck five is having power issues. Otherwise fine, sir." This didn't reassure the Vulcan whatsoever. However, before she could say another word, it stopped. The screen showed stars once more. The planet as well.

"What has happened?" Sean asked. "Unknown, lieutenant." The Captain stated heading for the comm. "Engineering report."

Craig responded."Minor damage to warp engines, sir. Otherwise she's purring like a kitty." He reported.

"Where is the T'kunic?" She demanded of the officer at the science station. "Beside us, I cannot tell by these readings you should take a look, sir."

Selar got up and looked at the scan readings. "They are in danger, life support is failing and they are powerless." She stated. "Transport room, lock onto Ambassador Spock and Dr. McCoy now!" She exclaimed.

They must've been surprised by the Vulcan's tone for they didn't respond. "I will be down there as soon as possible, energize once locked on. Selar out." She didn't say a word instead rushed for the 'lift he First Officer following her.

They reached the transporter room just in time to see the two materialize. "The ship is moving, we can't keep a lock on them!" The ensign exclaimed.

"Do whatever you have to, though get those two men aboard this ship." Selar stated. "Captain, I can-" The captain cut him off. "I have no interest, do whatever you must. And do it quickly." They got lock and beamed them aboard, McCoy was leaning on Mr. Spock, obviously injured.

"Transporter room to Sickbay, send an emergency team now!" Selar demanded helping Spock with Dr. McCoy. They laid him onto the gearnie when it arrived as the medical team rushed the Doctor away. "Mr. Spock are you alright?"

For a moment the Vulcan didn't respond. "Yes, Captain. If you were human I would say 'Thank you.' Yet you are no so I will say I am pleased with your assistance." He told her.

"It would be illogical to thank me, I was merely doing what had to be done in order to preserve two lives. Please, come with me." She stated and headed for Sickbay. There they overlooked Dr. McCoy who had been sedated for the matter of which he kept persisting that he was alright and tried to fight Dr. Jameson.

"How is the Doctor?" Selar inquired. "He is stable, and should survive. Minor damage to his left lung. Nothing we cannot fix." The Captain nodded and turned to Mr. Spock. "May I speak with you, Ambassador?" He nodded and the two headed for her quarters.

"Ambassad- Mr. Spock. In this case you are my superior officer aboard this ship, so if you need to take command of it. I will not fight you, you are the leader of this mission. So, it would be - logical." The Ambassador raised his hand and shook his head.

"No, Captain. I will not take command of the Audacity. She is in the most capable hands that she could possibly have acquired. You lead your crew, and I will lead this mission." He assured her. Selar merely nodded in response. "Very well, Mr. Spock. As you wish." The two then headed for the bridge.

"Mr. Harrison, report." She stated upon arrival. "It would seem that the stars are in the correct alignment, however the planet is rotating in the incorrect rotation and most seems to be the opposite of what it was before. I have no explanation, there is no reasonable reason as to why this is occurring. Either the sensors are incorrect or we are inside the anomaly." He reported.

Selar glanced at him, pondering the facts. "No, Mr. Harrison. We are not in the anomaly and the sensors are not malfunctioning. We, Mr. Harrison are-" She paused and turned to Spock, seeing both were thinking along the same lines.

"We are in an alternate universe."


	6. A Surprising yet Unsurprising Twist

Selar sat upon the captain's chair her elbows placed on her knees and her hands folded as she was in deep thought. _A anomaly no bigger than the size of Remus VI, of which is smaller than the dwarf planet Eris, has completely consumed us and placed us into an alternative universe. Meaning, there are now two of each of us. And we have no clue where the Enterprise is._ This, Selar concluded, was not going to be by any means a simple mission.

To find and locate the correct Enterprise will be difficult enough, though to discover away back to their own universe will be even worse.

"Captain." The voice shot her from her silence upon which she was deep within thought. She glanced the way of the voice and saw to it had come from the Communications Officer. "Yes, Mr. Sean?" The commanding officer gave an emotionless response to her Communications officer's call.

"There is a ship, a Federation ship. Heading our way at warp seven." Selar raised a brow, "On screen." She turned back towards the screen. "On screen, sir." She gazed into the deep black abyss of space as stars dashed pass, her eyes focused upon a small object slowly leaving warp. As it dropped warp it revealed itself as a ship slightly bigger than the Audacity. It looked slightly more advanced in the terms of which its engineering seemed.

Selar glanced up from her folded hands, her body showed no expression though her eyes were indefinitely perplexed. "Mr. Harrison, full scan of the 'Federation' vessel." Harrison turned to the science station and began the scan. "Scan complete, sir."

"Report." She ordered, sitting back into the chair. "It is a Constitution Class Starship, NCC-1701-" Selar cut him off. "The Enterprise, that is not logical." She whispered. "Continue." She dismissed her thoughts.

"Yes, the Enterprise. However, with more advanced weaponry and engineering though it far newer than our own Audacity." He continued. "It has 392 people aboard and can house up to 430." The bridge went silent. "This is indeed the Enterprise, but not _our_ Enterprise."

For several heartbeats not a word was spoken. "Mr. Sean, hail the Enterprise." The officer nodded, "Frequencies open, sir."

 **Enterprise's POV**

"Captain, the smaller ship is trying to hail us, sir." Uhura reported. "On screen, lieutenant." The younger version of Kirk ordered. On the screen came the view of something that surprised him. _A Vulcan?_ "Greetings, Enterprise." The Vulcan began, Kirk was interested on what the Vulcan had to say as Mr. Spock slowly headed down to his Captain's side.

"I am Captain Selar, of the Federation Starship the USS Audacity." Kirk was silent. "Did she say, Captain?" Kirk whispered to Spock, to where on he could hear. "I believe so, Captain. There are Vulcan captains, sir." Spock whispered back.

Kirk nodded slowly and looked back at the view of the seemingly young Vulcan captain. "Hello, Captain Selar. I am Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Please state your reason for being in this quadrant." Kirk stated kindly.

"Captain, I am at an inability to explain the reason as to which we have offered our presence in this quadrant. If you will listen carefully I may try to explain all that I so happen to know." Selar told him, her face emotionless and unmoving.

Kirk looked as though he were thinking. "Very well, Selar. How about you join us for dinner aboard the Enterprise. We may speak over that." He proposed. The Vulcan simply nodded. "As you wish, we will be ready to beam over in ten minutes. Audacity, out."

The Audacity ended the Transmission as Kirk sat back into his chair. "Since when is there a Vulcan captain on a fully human ship?" Kirk asked, bewildered. "Unlikely, however not impossible, sir." Spock responded rather blandly as if he felt slightly insulted.

"Not to insult your kind, though wouldn't one rather be on an entirely Vulcan ship?" Spock merely glared at him, or to what seemed like one. "Right, sorry Spock. I didn't mean to sound prejudice, I have been waiting for the day a ship would have a Vulcan at command."

Spock knew Kirk was sincere to his words. "We better get ready for the visitors. We wouldn't want them beaming over to an empty transporter room." Kirk stated. "But captain, it wouldn't be emp-" He was cut off. "It was just a phrase." The two headed for the transporter room meeting Doctor McCoy there.


	7. Friend or Foe?

**Audacity's PoV**

Selar felt as the transporter grip caught her and as the Transporter room aboard the Audacity faded to become the Transporter room aboard the "Enterprise." Selar stepped off the Transporting pad, her eyes narrowed.

Before addressing the Captain she turned to the other Vulcan, placing her hand up in a traditional Vulcan greeting. "Def tor heh smusma." She stated. Kirk looked at the doctor and asked "What did she say?" Spock returned the greeting. "Peace and long life."

Turning to his captain he stated "She said 'Live long and Prosper.' In Vulcan of course." The captain nodded and turned to the other Captain. "Hello, Captain Selar. I am Captain James Kirk, this is my Science and First Officer Mr. Spock and my Chief Medical Officer, Leonard McCoy." He introduced them all, a smile upon his face.

"It is our pleasure to meet you, Captain Kirk." Selar began. "I am Captain Selar. This is my First Officer Robert Harrison and our Chief Medicinal Officer Leonard Jameson." She replied.

The Captain of the Enterprise merely nodded as all went on. "It is our pleasure hosting, shall we head for the dinning room." After receiving a nod from her two officers, she too nodded. With that they followed Kirk and his other two officers towards an unknown room aboard the ship.

Once seated, Selar watched as they were served dinner. Her only response a raise of her eyebrow. "This is quite formal, compared to that of which we are accustomed to." She stated truth, this was far more formal than the Audacity ever dared do.

Kirk merely smiled. "I am glad to surprise you, Ms. Selar." Kirk replied, giving her a charming smile. Though was unsurprised when the Vulcan didn't return it. "Sir, Mr. Sean is requesting communication with us for the moment, sir." Mr. Harrison told his Captain, speaking more formally than he ever would normally towards his Captain.

"Very well, if you will excuse me for a moment, Captain." She got to her feet, "Not at all, I will converse with your other two officers while you tend to duty."

Upon her return, she noticed her officer's moods had lightened as had all in the room, they were all actively laughing. Besides Spock. She raised her eyebrow and resumed her place at the opposite head of the table.

"I trust your conversations are going far better than that of which was planned." Selar noted. "Yes, Captain your officers have been so humble to share some stories of the crew and mine to yours." At the sound of this, Selar was smiling inside though didn't say a word.

"Yes, Captain. We figured you would not mind, so we told the Captain about that time when the replicator made a mistake and gave you hot Chocolate instead of tea-" Selar cut him off, "That will be enough, Commander." She stated, her ears growing slightly green at the tips. There had indeed been a mishap and for that day they had one intoxicated Captain.

Dr. McCoy must've seen the green tipped ears of the Vulcan, for his smile brightened smugly, as he pointed it out to Kirk, a slight chuckle in his notation.

"Captain." Selar began seeing to their other conversation had grown long. "We came aboard to speak of a predicament indicating why we are here as you have so happened to demand from us, shall we as humans say 'stop dawdling and get to the point.'" The Captain stated.

"I like this woman. She puts you in your place." McCoy whispered to Kirk. "Shut up bones." James turned to Selar and nodded. "Yes, I suppose we should. So please, enlighten us." He grunted.

"Very well, we had been initially on a mission to discover where the Enterprise had gone as it-" McCoy cut her off, a playful tone upon his voice. "The damn Enterprise is right here." Selar merely looked at him.

"I believe it is considered rude to cut one off if not in a time of which deserves it, now if you will let me continue I will try to make you understand, Doctor." The Doctor scowled wondering if he should take what he said back.

"Anyhow, we were exploring near the last charted position of the Enterprise when we received a Distress call from Ad- I mean Captain Kirk. He stated rather vaguely that an anomaly had occurred.."

After Selar had finished explaining all she knew, expect for the fact that Ambassador Spock and Admiral McCoy were aboard the Audacity, there was silence at the table. It was broken by Spock. "If I am to be correct, this 'anomaly' you explained was a wormhole between two different, alternate universes containing the prime versions of ourselves." He stated.

"To put the matter simply, indeed, Mr. Spock." McCoy and Kirk looked at each other for a moment. "It isn't the first time, for that reason I seem to have found myself believing you. Yet how the hell do you explain this anomaly that simply appeared from no where?" Kirk demanded.

"Unknown, Captain. It is not within our Starfleet's records."

 **Enterprise PoV**

While McCoy was still trying to get over the fact, that there was indeed two of himself, Kirk and Spock were discussing what they had heard from the opposing Captain after they had beamed back to their ship.

"Spock, it makes no sense. Could the alternate Enterprise be here in this Quadrant?" He asked his First Officer, his friend. "It would seem so, for the transmission, of which Captain Selar so kindly gave over to us, does indicate that what Captain Selar was trying to explain is this anomaly. Though I am unsure as to how and why this has occurred." Kirk simply looked at Spock, slightly confused, especially on how he said 'kindly'.

"So, do we help the Audacity or report them to Starfleet command?" He asked. "It would be logical to help them so that no time paradox could happen between our realities, as soon as possible." Spock replied.

"Vulcans and their damn logic, how do we know we can trust them Spock?" McCoy argued.

"Because their Captain is a Vulcan and Vulcans are incapable of lying."

"Spock, just because she is a Vulcan doesn't mean we should automatically trust her. Just like, just because Khan was a human doesn't mean we should have trusted him."

"That is a completely different situation, Doctor."

"No it isn't, Mr. Spock, and you know it."

"If the Captain will allow me, I can to do a mind-meld if necessary. If it means that I can prove to you I am indeed correct."

 **A bit of a long chapter, I'm starting to get an idea of where I want this story to go. I hope you have enjoyed so far. This is my first story so please be a bit lenient on me. Otherwise, I take ideas for the next chapters!**


	8. Love, Family, Friends

A day had passed since their dinner with the Enterprise, and her alternate heading officers. Harrison was uncertain whether or not they would help within this cause. Though, at this point they needed the help of one from this universe. Even if the stubborn Captain wasn't going to admit it.

He tried to persuade the commanding officer into seeing that they truly needed their help. Though her response had merely been, "Based on the idea that this is not our own universe and indeed and alternate, I can not ensure the safety of this crew or this ship near the more advanced version of the Enterprise. And as commanding officer of this ship, it is my job to ensure the safety of my ship and my crew. It isn't logical to receive help from them."

Robert had almost had it with the Vulcans and their logic, and felt for Doctor McCoy as the doctor to him in their situations. Even Ambassador Spock had persisted to try, and no one knew how that had gone over. Possibly since his Captain was of the same species and thought of the Ambassador, he could speak to her logic based ways.

"So, Mr. Ambassador?" He stated seeing Mr. Spock exit the Captain's quarters. "I told her the logic in this situation of the alternate Enterprise assisting us in this matter, she did, however reluctant, agreed. She has asked me to order you to hail the Enterprise and ask if they to could agree to these terms." Harrison was smiling broadly as he could see a hint of amusement behind the aging eyes of the almost elder Ambassador.

"Thank you, Ambassador. You have truly done what no man has done before, make Selar believe in a situation of which she initially denied." The First Officer complimented Mr. Spock, chuckling.

"She reminds me of a younger version of myself, for that reason it wasn't difficult. In order to persuade her, you must think like her. And that, Mr. Harrison, is why I succeeded where other's could not." Spock turned and left heading for heaven knows where, leaving a smiling Harrison to return to the bridge.

 **Hours in the future**

The Enterprise and the Audacity were well on there ways on the logical route of which the real Enterprise would have taken. There was constant contact between the two ships, mostly between alternate Mr. Spock and Selar debating logical strategies to finding the Enterprise. The two ultimately agreed and followed the plan.

"Mr. Spock, I believe we have devised a logical plan of which can be used to find our Enterprise and her crew. As human say, Thank you for you help. Selar out." The bridge that was once quiet had now returned to the calm place of which soft voices could be heard as the bridge crew communicated and socialized with each other. "Helm, report."

In Sickbay, Ambassador Spock sat beside the still unconscious Dr. McCoy as if watching over his friend. "Nurse, how long is expected before the Doctor is to arise?" He inquired not taking his gaze from the old Doctor.

"He should come to any time now." Nurse Adrian replied kindly. "He'll be fine, Ambassador Spock, no need to worry." Spock merely looked at her. "Nurse, I am incapable of worry. For my emotions do not allow it." The nurse shook her head and let the two be just minutes before Dr. McCoy began to awaken.

"Jim? Jim? Jim! Where am I?" He panicked, of which the Vulcan found to be illogical. "Doctor, the Captain isn't around. You are aboard the USS Audacity, in Sickbay. Calm yourself."

McCoy seemed to relax at the sound of Spock's voice, he never would admit it though Spock was his friend. Slowly it all came back to the Doctor. "Have we found the Enterprise?" Spock's face went grim as he tried to explain all that had happened in the last few days.

"You mean to say that we are in an alternate universe and are being aided by a different Enterprise with a younger version of all of us from the Enterprise aboard?" He demanded.

"It would appear so. They know this universe, so it was logical to take their assistance." In a usual matter-of-a-fact way.

"I see." His voice slowly trailed off. "Spock, can I ask you something?"

Spock was quiet for a moment. "Yes, doctor."

"Do you consider Jim and Myself your friends, family even?"

Spock hesitated, _Spock hesitated._ "Yes, Leonard. You are both the family that my family was incapable of being. Leonard, may I inquire upon you?"

"Of course, Spock."

"Do you consider me, your friend, family?"

McCoy smiled, his bright blue eyes glistening. "Yes Spock, despite our differences and our arguments. You have grown on me, I love both you and Jim as though you were my brothers."

"Me too, Leonard, me too."

The two men sat, the awkward feeling falling from the atmosphere replacing it with an almost affectionate stance. Leonard leaned over, though quickly stopped himself unsure if Spock would allow him to hug the Vulcan.

Disregarding what Spock would have felt, he wrapped his arms around the Vulcan, despite the almost surprised grunt from Spock. Though to his surprise, Spock hugged him back. He could feel the brotherly love radiating from his presence.

For once, he didn't care about the past, for once McCoy was just happy to see Spock.

 **NOT INTENDED AS SLASH THIS IS A SPOCK AND McCOY FRIENDSHIP/BROTHERSHIP MOMENT.**


	9. Even Vulcans Can't Cheat Sleep

In the midst of an asteroid belt the true _Enterprise_ lay helpless, damaged and forlorn behind the crowd of asteroids and various other space debris. Their warp drive was damaged severely in the time it took them to reach the belt it was no longer of use. All support systems were steadily failing. The Enterprise was dying, as was her faithful crew.

They were not in the vicinity of any Earth or Starfleet colony as they had no way to contact anyone to assist in the repairs of the warp and impulse engines. To put it clearly, they were left in the middle of an asteroid belt, left to die. The Enterprise's standing in science officer reported they only had a few days, if they were lucky a week to live.

"Mr. Scott, there must be someway to divert the power from the remaining dillithium crystals to the impulse engines without damaging the support systems." Kirk protested, his voice heavy with exhaustion as he hadn't slept in several days for more than an hour at a time.

"I'm afraid not, sir. I can't risk it, it may shorten the wee time we already don't have." Scotty protested. "Very well, Scotty. Do what you can." Kirk sighed. "Aye, sir."

James removed his hand from the comm and placed his head into his hands. He wished ever so much that Spock and Bones were here. Both of his best friends were somewhere else, leaving Kirk alone, almost. Spock would have been able to devise a plan by now and Bones was always there for some good advice and some cheering up.

Never so much in his life had he regretted letting crew members assume a higher rank in Starfleet.

The captain was shot from his train of thought from his acting First Officer Sulu when he tapped his shoulder. "Sir, sensors dictate that that the anomaly of which sent us here not only paralyzed us though placed us in an entirely different universe." He reported.

Kirk scowled, "And your facts supporting such an impossible statement?" He snapped, immediately feeling bad for doing so. "I'm sorry, please state your reasoning." Kirk added.

"None taken, sir. We had been whisking through Starfleet history banks to see if anything such as this had happened before. It hadn't, though we found an article that included yourself. Something we had never heard of before, it stated that Vulcan had been destroyed and in this midst _Cadet_ Kirk had taken command of the Enterprise after being marooned on Delta-Vega and beaming once again aboard, before seeing that Commander Spock was emotionally compromised." He reported.

"When was this statement published, Lt. Commander?"

"One year ago."

Kirk sat back into his seat. "Vulcan isn't destroyed and after being a Cadet I was on the USS Faragaut not the Enterprise. Plus, I have never been to Delta-Vega."

"And you never looked like this, sir." Kirk looked at the picture, he didn't even recognize the man. "Admiral, this proves my theory of an alternate timeline to be correct."

"Your starting to sound like Spock.." The captain stated forlornly, "Though the facts do add up. Check the computer banks for any indication of how this could have happened, check them for everything on the Enterprise. We might as well know our new lives."

The Alternate Enterprise and the Audacity set out after seeing that something was in an asteroid belt, not far from where they were. "They are roughly seven light years away." Harrison stated. "We can get there in less than four days at maximum warp." He added to his report to the Captain.

Selar didn't respond, her hands were folded as she sat straight against the back of her chair. "Very well, Mr. Harrison." Was her only response, as she said nothing more as the human dismissed himself.

Selar mentally sighed, much had been on her mind. From the tragic events concerning the Enterprise, the anomaly of which took them to an entirely new universe and the idea of there being another version of everyone, startled her.

More so than the Vulcan could even comprehend. She hadn't slept for a week now. And even though a Vulcan could go for days even weeks without sleeping, a human could not. She had become quiet, and less responsive. Both her crew, Spock and McCoy were becoming concerned.

"Captain, it's alright we have four days you should get some rest."s The ship's CMO Jameson assured the restless Vulcan. He had never seen his Captain, in the seventeen years he had known her, act this way.

She was out of it, short tempered and quiet. She hadn't corrected anyone in the last twenty-four hours, of which is scary considering the crew made many numerical and grammatical mistakes. Plus, she wasn't eating at all and was barely hydrating herself.

Jameson considered Selar his comrade, if not more so his friend. It killed him inside, even if not in her, to see Selar this way. "Selar." He placed a hand on her shoulder, despite the fact Vulcans were touch telepaths.

He narrowed his eyes when she didn't flinch. "Selar, you need to rest. You may be Vulcan but you are also human." He stated. She gave him the I-don't-give-a-damn-don't-call-me-human look, and opened her mouth to speak though didn't say anything.

Jameson wasn't going to let the stubborn Vulcan stop him. "Either you go get some rest or I will personally pick you up and carry you to your quarters." To this, the Captain simply stared. "You heard me, now I am sure Robert can handle some space debris. Now get your butt into your quarters before I have to relieve you of duty, myself."

Reluctantly, knowing she had no way of winning this, Selar got up out of the chair and headed for the 'lift. Jameson followed shortly behind her, a smug grin upon his aging face. (Jameson is roughly 48 years old. Selar is 80 / 35 and Harrison is roughly 36.)


	10. An Untold Event

Three days had passed since the crew of the Audacity and the crew of the alternate Enterprise set off to where they believe the true Enterprise was. An asteroid belt about seven lightyears from where they had began. Selar still hadn't gotten much sleep, even when Jameson forced her to be relieved to her quarters, she continued to ponder the unknown.

Admiral Kirk's voice rang in her head _"You know the greatest danger.. facing us is ourselves, and irrational fear.. of the unknown. But there is no such thing as the unknown - only things temporarily hidden, temporarily not understood."_ The words had stuck to her since the day of which she heard him say that, after she had traveled to the future many years ago on account of a mistake.

This wasn't the first time she had faced uncertainty, the unknown or even fear. She knew that the Admiral was correct in his words, though she couldn't bring herself to act upon them.

There Selar sat in her quarters, her mind was blank as she was meditating. Alpha shift had ended only an hour ago and the beta shift was currently going. A sudden whistled caught Selar's attention, someone was at the door. "Come." She stated emotionlessly.

The door hissed open revealing the thin figure of Dr./Admiral McCoy. "Dr. McCoy, please come in." She stated, motioning him with her hand. He stepped in. "My apologies, Captain. I did not realize you would be meditating at this time, sorry." He turned for the door as if unwelcome.

"Doctor, it would be illogical to apologize on behalf of the unknowns to you. Please, come in. What is it you have to say?" Selar inquired.

Once settled down at her desk, McCoy had stayed silent as if pondering what and how he should say something. "I know it isn't accustomed to Vulcans in the means of gratitude." Selar shook her head.

"Quite the contrary, we do express gratitude, just not in the means of the ways humans do so." McCoy nodded. "Well, I wanted to say thank you for saving both Ambassador Spock and Myself."

He got up and prepared to leave when he noticed the skeptical raise of a Vulcan eyebrow and saw that he was caught. "Dr. McCoy, I do not believe that is a sufficient reason as to come to my quarters at this time. Now, tell me why you initially were here." The Vulcan stated, almost smugly. Bones scoffed and sat back down.

"I suppose I cannot escape a computer." He muttered.

Selar didn't respond.

"I came originally to speak with you."

"On what matter, sir?"

"Our situation."

"On what aspect of it?"

"This isn't the first time of which we have been in an Alternate Universe..."

"May I ask you elaborate on such a matter, sir?"

"Spock, er Ambassador Spock has traveled here before. Do you recall the Vulcans creating red matter for this?"

"Indeed, I was one of the scientists involved while I left captaincy for a years and a half."

"Well then, I am sure you are aware of a Romulan named Nero, then?"

"The name sounds familiar, yes, sir."

McCoy sighed, wondering if this would be easier or harder than expected. He knew the Vulcan was listening as he didn't understand why it would be so hard to tell her of this. It had no effect in altering the future for it had already happened, yet he felt uneasy telling Selar of this.

Possibly because he had know Selar since she was young, far beyond the memory of Selar as she never realized he was indeed around. He didn't want to hurt her with the news he was about to share in this universe.

"When Ambassador Spock tried to save Romulus from their nova star, he was too late and the black hole created sucked both Nero's mining ship and Spock's ship into it. They ended out on the otherside in this universe. Here they caught Spock and marooned him on Delta-Vega, and stole the red matter device. They-" He stopped.

"They did what, sir?"

"They made him sit and watch as they destroyed Vulcan with it, they made him watch as his planet was being consumed by the black hole."

Selar was silent, emotion peaked in her eyes though was quickly concealed.

"What is your reason for telling me this, sir?"

"I tell you this, because this time we may not be able to get back. This time, you might have to live with this reality. And I don't want you to go to Vulcan and find it nonexistent. I am sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You can't upset me, I have no emotions. I am, however ungrateful for what Nero did."

"Maybe it will be some consolation, that Ambassador Spock created a Vulcan colony, before his return to his universe."

"How did he return?"

"Through another black hole, though there is no more red matter. Not here, at least. And it is risky to do. You could be killed doing this."

"We need a way to get back when we find the Enterprise."

"I know, yet you must accept the fact that we may be unable to."

"I will not give up until I know that is utmostly true."

"Just like, Jim. Not believing in No-win scenarios and just like Spock, you damn stubborn Vulcan."

McCoy saw a cold stare within the Vulcan, he watched her deep brown eyes reminding him tremendously of another Vulcan he knew. The intelligence, the stubbornness and the damn logic. He didn't say more and it felt like hours before Selar responded, though it was merely seconds.

Her voice was slow and meaningful, as though to out an impression upon McCoy.

"Sometimes, my stubbornness and resilience is the key to my success."


	11. Two Of ME?

"Mr. Harrison, sensor report." Selar demanded stepping from the turbolift onto the bridge. Her voice was strong and her eyes had returned to their normal fiery stare.

"There is definitely an object out there. Though as to what I am unsure, sir." The captain relieved the First Officer and sat down at the chair.

"Mr. Sean hail the Enterprise." She ordered. "Hailing, sir." He stated as both Spock and McCoy stepped for the first time onto the bridge of the USS Audacity, they were surprised to see how advanced it was for another Constitution Class Starship. It look close or even more advanced than the current version of the Enterprise.

On the screen, they expected Captain Kirk to come into view, however instead they saw Commander Spock. "Commander Spock." Selar greeted, raising her hand in a Vulcan salute.

"Captain Selar." He stated, having not yet seen Ambassador Spock in the background. "How can we be of assistance, Captain." The Vulcan commander asked. "If I may be so bold, where is Captain Kirk?" She asked, unsure if she should speak with the First Officer if the Captain did not wish it.

"He is in Sickbay, momentarily I am in command of the bridge." Spock replied. Selar raised an eyebrow to this yet said nothing against the matter. "Very well, Mr. Spock. I believe you would be a sufficient officer to speak with."

"I believe I would."

"Very well. As we come into sensor range of this unidentified object, it will take both of our tractor beams in order to maintain this object in our grasp. We are in need of your assistance to this, may you offer your help in this matter?"

"Indeed, Captain."

"I express gratitude for your cooperation."

"It is our pleasure."

"We also need you to have phasers and torpedoes on standby, for if this object is not the Enterprise, and indeed an alien vessel we must be ready for any intended or unintended attack toward our vessels. We must also ask that you later help us locate the red matter substance used in the time of the one you deem as Nero."

To this Spock seemed uneasy.

"I assure you, we will not fire upon you."

At that moment Spock realized the Ambassador in the background as he stepped to the side of the Captain. He raised eyebrow to this, obvious shock came upon his face, shock only another Vulcan could notice.

"Mr. Spock."

"Commander Spock."

"I did not realize you were aboard the Audacity."

"I have been ever since we entered the anomaly."

"I see..." His voice trailed off.

"Mr. Spock, I assure you the Captain's intentions are sincere."

"They are indeed, I am the one who mentioned them to her. We are sincere in our intentions." McCoy stepped in.

"Please do us the favor of believing us." He added.

"Who are you?" Spock asked, rather bluntly towards the old man.

"I am Dr. Leonard H. McCoy."

"I do not believe such a claim."

"You stubborn Vulcans, can't you simply believe a man for his words?"

"Perhaps."

"Dammit Spock, what the hell, I'm a Doctor not a diplomat, make this man believe my words."

At that moment a man from the background stepped in of which Selar remembered as Dr. McCoy. His face looked like a scowl, clearly like that of the true Doctor.

"I don't doubt this man, is Doctor McCoy, I mean myself. The obvious scowl on his face, being a doctor and nothing else and the same arguments with the hobgoblin."

The true McCoy raised his eyebrown in a Spock fashion, in his own content to this. He rather liked his opposing self, so far. Though of course, he though he looked better. Well, in his younger years.

"He is, just as I am Spock. There are two of each of you. Kirk, McCoy, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, all of you."

"We are not discussing the matter of which there are a duplicate of each and every single on of us. That is not the task of hand. We are currently engaged in the search and rescue of the USS Federation Starship Enterprise. And nothing else, for that matter. The question was, will you aide us?" Selar cut in sharply, taking them all by surprise with the hints of sharpness within her voice.

"You are correct in your ways Captain, I will return with the Captain in a moment." A few minuted later Spock returned with Kirk. The man had an emotion upon his face that Selar comprehended as determination, and something else she did not understand.

"Mr. Spock has informed me of your request, I approve it. Tell us what we need to do."


	12. Plans

The Enterprise was now within sensor range of both ships and could be identified. To this, both ship captains gave a sigh or grunt of relief. It was of pleasure to see the Enterprise intact. Well, as far as they could tell.

"Mr. Sean hail our universe's Enterprise." Selar ordered, her eyes narrowed and her face lay in its normal emotionless way. "Hailing the Enterprise, sir." The communications officer reported solemnly. On the viewscreen and static filled picture came to.

"Lieutenant, clear that picture." She wanted to know if someone was on the other side. "Yes, sir. I am on it." Slowly the picture began to get towards a normal stance where Selar could see the body of what seemed to be Captain Kirk leaning against the Captain's chair.

His breath was quick and harsh, as though there wasn't enough air in the ship to allow him to breath. Sweat beads rolled down his paling face, once bright eyes were dull with pain and agony.

The image took Doctor McCoy by surprise. "Admiral!" He shouted at the screen. "Admiral Kirk. This is the USS Audacity, do you have the power or ability to speak, sir?" Selar tried to keep a calm voice.

The admiral looked straight at them, he opened his mouth the say something though no words came. He tried again. "Is... B-bones and S-spock with you. Safe?" He breathed. Selar nodded,

"Yes, Admiral. They are safe, what is wrong?" Kirk collapsed. Instantly Selar got to her feet, "Mr. Harrison you have the conn, Spock, McCoy come with me now." She ordered rushing for the turbolift.

They didn't know how much time the Admiral had left, better yet what was happening. Worry struck over McCoy's face and it could be seen faintly in Spock's eyes. However, Selar kept a straight face as nothing could be seen as to what she was thinking or feeling.

Quickly they pulled on their environmental suits rushing for the transporter room where Jameson met them there. "Beam us over to the Enterprise's bridge." Selar ordered the Transporter technician.

She stepped up onto the pad, "Energize." The transporter room faded from view replaced by the bridge of the Enterprise. Jameson and McCoy rushed over to Kirk while Spock and Selar tried to root the problem to its source.

"The life-support systems-" Selar began. "They're offline, we need to get to them as quickly as possible." She reported, with that both Spock and herself left for the Engineering deck just as McCoy and Jameson beamed to the Audacity a dying Admiral in their arms.

The two reached engineering as quickly as possible and scavenged around for the life-support systems. "Over here." Spock called as Selar ran over. "They seem to have been short circuited." Selar reported.

"Indeed. I am unsure if I can fix this, do you have any knowledge to this." The captain of the Audacity nodded as the Ambassador moved from her way. She kneeled down, taking the wires into her hands. She tried what should have worked, yet it ceased to have any effect.

For a moment Selar and Spock went silent as they both were thinking of a solution. "Ambassador, is there a phaser on hand around here?" Selar quickly stated. The ambassador nodded and went to go retrieve it, he looked as confused as a Vulcan would let on.

"What is your plan, Captain?" He inquired. "There is not energy flow whatsoever in the circuits, as there isn't any source of power within the vicinity of it either. If we can use the correct amount of the plasma given off from the triggered phaser, it may be able to give enough power in order to increase the nonexistent energy flow enough to power the life-support systems." She told him her plan, as she began working on it.

"Logical. Though it only has a 68.3478 percent likelihood of working." Spock noted. "It is the only logical solution, and since the likelihood is over fifty percent is gives us the logical reason to pursue it. However, if we fail we could be killed by the plasma blast against the wires."

They were willing to take that chance.

Once the plan had been set up and was ready to go, Spock and Selar stood ready to execute it. "On my mark, set the phaser on kill and fire." Selar was beside the machine, holding the necessary metal plates in place so that if the plasma were to strand over it would bounce off the plates redirecting it towards the wires, increasing the chance of success by seventeen percent.

In her mind she had a flicker of hope that this would work, yet the uncertainty and fear of it failing was more prevalent. At least if this failed, she knew her ship was in good hands and since she had already ordered the evacuation of the Enterprise, only two lives would be lost, while the others were currently being evacuated.

Selar gave Spock a glance, they were thinking the exact same thing. After a moment, "Fire." She Stated.

The force of impact shot her backwards after the plasma hit the metallic plate. Spock couldn't move without ceasing the plasma flow. "Selar!" He shouted when he saw her fly, he couldn't move.

The bundle didn't reply, for she lay four meters away unresponsive, motionless. The plan had succeeded as the life-support systems had come back online. When they did he dropped the phaser and rushed over to the body.

He hovered over it, pain in his eyes. He held his hands above her body as if unsure whether or not to touched her. He finally chose to. Picking up her head, Spock muttered "Selar, no. Selar.."

He placed his head where her heart was as if to look for a beat. He heard nothing. Spock put her back down and tried performing CPR on her. He pushed against her heart trying to get a beat, for several minutes nothing happened.

He gave up.

"Selar, no. Please, no." _I am in control of my emotions, I am in control of my emotions._ Spock tried not to cry, his aging brown eyes were filling with tears as they burned against his eyes.

He tried again, this time for a longer amount of time. "Come on.." He whispered continuing to perform CPR. "I'm;m not loosing you too.." He knew this was hopeless, though he continued anyways. "Come on, Selar. Please..." He placed his head over her heart once more.

For a moment he heard nothing, trying not to cry he kept his head there hovering over the dead Captain's body. Spock held his hand up to his eyes, wiping them clear of years only for them to be quickly filled once more.

He didn't know what else he could do, there was nothing he could do. All he had the ability to do now was the retrieve her Katra. "I must let you spirit free, I-" He began to choke up. "I'm so sorry, Selar."

She was such a young Vulcan, too young to die. She was the equivalent of Kirk's age when he became Captain. Now, before he could even tell her the truth, she had slipped beyond his grasp.

He placed his hand upon his temple into the correct position-

 _Thump... thud... thud... thump_

The Ambassador stopped what he was doing, was it? Could it? Yes. It was the sound of an heartbeat, the CPR worked it was just too late in order to tell. The aging Vulcan wiped the tears from his eyes, feeling no shame for he knew even a Vulcan would cry at the sight of something such as this and he had his reasons. Reasons no one would suspect.

Even if she didn't regain consciousness at that moment, she was alive and that was all that matter. He pulled his communicator from his belt and flipped it open. "Spock to Enterprise." No answer. "Ambassador Spock to Enterprise." He stated.

"First Officer Harrison here, Ambassador?" He questions unsure why it wasn't his captain. "Two to beam aboard. Use this signal to receive the coordinates. Spock out." He flipped the communicator down, placing it back onto his belt.

Glancing downwards, he placed his hands under the Captain, holding her in his arms he got to his feet. Suddenly he could feel the grip of the transporter as the engineering room of the Enterprise faded and was replaced with the Transporter room of the Audacity. He materialized with the Captain in his arms, a distraught look upon Harrison's face.

"Selar..." He looked up at the Ambassador. Without saying a word, he knew what he needed to do he ran over to the comm.

"Harrison to Sickbay, emergency in main transporter room. Assistance is needed now!" He yelled running over to his Captain as Spock sunk to his knees, resting her head on his thigh for she has grown to heavy for his arms. "Is she..?" Harrison asked.

"No, she's not." Spock could hear the sigh of relief at that moment Jameson and a medical team rushed in to see their Captain in Spock's arms. They immediately put her on to the gearnie as Jameson placed the scanner over her.

"She's not dead, simply in an overly shocked state. She has four broken ribs and her heart is weak. She is unconscious and brain activity it extremely low, she is still not out of the woods. Get her to sickbay immediately!" Jameson yelled, the medical team whisked her away immediately leaving Spock, Harrison and Jameson in the transporter room."

"Will be be alright?" Spock asked, trying to conceal his emotions.

"Yes, Ambassador. If Vulcans were capable of worry I would say you wouldn't have to worry. I would just prepare if what we do doesn't work out." Jameson replied.

"I have to go Ambassador, with the Captain in sickbay, the ship is under my command."

Spock nodded as both Jameson and Harrison left, the transporter technician on their heels. He was left alone in the transporter room, just him and his racing thoughts. He had shown emotion today, he was not pleased yet he was not ashamed. At least his emotion was for good reason.


	13. A Relationship Repaired

Captain Selar awoke in sickbay several days later, she attempted to sit up having to recollection of the last few days and why she was here. Though she found it extremely painful to sit up and was gently forced back down.

"Lay down, Captain. You have done some serious damage to yourself." The voice of her Chief Medical Officer rang into her ears. "W-What, happened?" She attempted to say, placing her hand on her head finding it hurt like nothing she had experienced before.

"You were attempting to save the crew of the Enterprise, when a plasma blast shot you back and killed you. Ambassador Spock was with you and performed CPR in time, however he broke four of your ribs having to do the CPR three times before it helped. He saved you, Captain."

Selar said nothing, this rendered her silent. "Is he...?" She asked, "Yes, he is fine. Now lay back down, the ship is in good hands and Admiral Kirk is alright. You saved the crew of the Enterprise, now get your deserved rest." Jameson left her after that.

Despite having been unconscious for several days, she found herself to be extremely tiered and before she could force herself to stay awake she had drifted off to sleep, her mind blank with a dreamless rest.

For the first time in many years, she finally had received a good rest. Five hours later she awoke, Harrison was sitting beside her, reading silently. He obviously heard her stir and instantly looked up from his book, of which was unusual for usually, when Harrison read, he read using a PADD.

"How are you feeling?" Her friend of twenty years asked. "I feel fine, isn't that apparent? My ribs are in the progress of healing and my heart is strengthening." Harrison shook his head. "No, I mean emotionally." Selar gave an eyebrow lift.

"Illogical question, for I cannot feel emotion." Robert gave her a unbelieving look. "You have just been brushed with death, you have to feel something." He told her. "I feel... _alive._ "

Robert glanced at her, that was one hell of a response. "Touche, Selar." He gave a laugh.

At that moment Jameson walked in, hyposprays in his hands. "Okay, Captain, I know you probably won't enjoy this yet you are in need of three vitamins, I need to boost your immune health and I have something for your cardiovascular system." He stated.

"Very well, Jameson. Get it done with." One by one he injected each of the six hyposprays into her neck, she didn't move and Harrison gave her an admiring look.

"How do you not cringe at the feeling of that, better yet six of those things?" He asked admirably. "I simply don't, there is no logical explanation. If you know it must be done why cringe upon the sight and feeling of it?" Selar was fine, by that response he could tell.

"Doctor, when will I be able to return to duty?" Selar inquired. "You heart is still weak and your ribs are still very much broken, I can relieve you to quarters tonight however you cannot return to duty for at least another week. Not until that Vulcan heart of yours strengthens, Captain."

The Vulcan gave him an almost annoyed look until she nodded solemnly. "Very well, at least I know my ship is within capable hands." The doctor nodded, "That you can be sure of."

Jameson paused for a moment. "You know, Captain. You are one very lucky lady."

"How so?" She remarked slightly confused to her CMO's words.

"You made a Vulcan cry."

Selar raised her upturned eyebrows. "That is highly unlikely, do not lie to me. Leonard."

"Ha! I wouldn't imagine lying to you, you would kill me if I did."

"That would be illogical, I would never inflict pain upon you."

"It was a metaphor, Selar."

"Illogical." He could have sworn she said humans after that.

 **That Evening**

The whistle of the doorbell rang as Selar sat at her desk reviewing the ships logs of the last few days. "Come." She stated, not moving her eyes from the screen as she read instead of listened to the logs.

Looking up she saw Ambassador Spock approach her silently. "Ambassador. Please sit down." She motioned for a chair at the desk, moving the PADD to the side.

"I am sorry I didn't visit you in Sickbay, I assume you were busy with the Doctor and his routine checkups." He stated. "To apologize would be illogical, but yes I was." She replied cooly.

"You told me before we had this mission, that after if was over you would like to talk. Is that why you are here?" Selar finally stated after Spock hadn't spoken for several seconds.

"Yes, that is why I am here. I believe you know all to well what I have to say to you."

Selar released a sigh. "Indeed, I know only too well."

"Selar, I originally didn't choose the Audacity not because I knew that it had just been in a dispute with the Romulans..." Spock began.

"I dismissed it because I did not want to lose another person. I didn't want to lose you, not after-"

Spock paused looking at the desk.

"Not after I lost your mother..."

"My mother...? How did you know of my mother's death?" This conversations was not what Selar thought. She despised the topic of her family, it made her feel emotionally compromise. A defensive manner grew in her voice as she spoke.

"Captain, Selar..." Spock persisted, his voice quieting in a very Un-Vulcan manner.

"Selar, Staan isn't your father. He never was, he was a substitute for a father who was too arrogant and unwilling to actually be your father.."

Selar knew where this was going, disbelief clouded her eyes.

"Selar, I am your father. I was too imbecilic to realize that you were indeed apart of my life. I should have been there when you were a child, I shouldn't have turned my back away just because I knew life could be hard with our mixed heritages."

"Spock, father, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Staan was such a good father to you, you believed with all of your heart that he was your father. I guess, I guess I didn't want to hurt you."

"Father-" The name felt odd rolling off of her tongue. "If I were human, I would say it pains me more that you didn't tell me rather than telling me when I was young and could not comprehend."

"I know, I was an imbecile not to tell you. Yet, Selar. My human half, it loved you and it still does.." His voice trailed off before continuing again.

"I cried when I saw your body lay motionless in that engineroom, I could not stop the tears from welling into my eyes the pain filling my mind and what humans would say as the pain in my heart. I could not stop the emotion. And if you had died, I couldn't live with myself knowing that you didn't know the truth, knowing that part of your childhood was a lie. I know I am acting human right now, and please forgive me for it. But I felt, on that day I felt like I never had before. The pain of losing you would have killed me, agonized me. And even if it meant the safety of my Admiral, my friend, I still could not live with myself."

Selar listened to her father's words as she knew they were sincere. She could say nothing, she knew not what should be said and for that her mouth was sealed. Years of pain, hurt and love had just been uncovered before her eyes.

She had not the right words to say, what could she say to man that claimed to be her father yet was never there. Yet somehow, she felt compelled to forgive him. She looked up to him, he was her rolemodel. Her guiding light when things got difficult. He was the only one that understood the Half-Vulcan, Half-Human life.

Finally she spoke after silence had gripped them.

"Father, do not feel the pain. I forgive you, nobody is perfect we all make our mistakes we all do our wrongdoings. It is what makes us... human. It is what fuels both yours and my human halves. If we made no mistakes in our lives, we would never learn. Never move on, we would be stuck in our pasts never to see the freedoms of our future. To apologize would be illogical, so much as you have learned from you mistake I have forgiven."

This almost made Spock want to smile, he got up after Selar and for a moment he didn't care about Vulcan discipline. He hugged her, cradling her close to his heart. He kissed her forehead, as she didn't say a word. Though nothing needed to be said to know what she was thinking. At this moment something sparked, a lost relationship between father and daughter repaired. Now they could move on.

"I take pride in being your father, despite how human that sounds."

"And I pride in being your daughter."

 **Did I make anyone cry with this chapter? Hopefully now, I just wanted to share a beautiful moment between an unsuspecting Vulcan and another who had harboured something in for many years. R &R, I will be making more stories with this Character. Any ideas? **


	14. To Boldly Go

A day had passed since Spock has revealed his relation to Selar. She now sat upon the bridge, as everything was ready for their departure home. "Mr. Sean, hail the alter Enterprise." She ordered. "Yes, sir."

On screen came the view of the young Captain Kirk. "Greetings Captain, to here we say goodbye. We must depart for our own world, as I must state my gratitude for the assistance your have granted us." She began.

"It was our pleasure assisting you, your crew is remarkable and your ship surprising. This may be the last we see of each other, though neither will forget anytime soon. Safe travels, Captain. Safe travels, Selar." He stated.

"'As long as I have a ship and a star to guide her by' my life is fulfilled. May your life be full of wonderful times. And Commander Spock." She began watching as the first officer came towards the screen.

"Def tor heh, smusma." Spock nodded matching her Vulcan salute. "Peace and long life, Selar." To that Selar turned to Kirk. "May the stars be the guides of tomorrow, and memories our paths of yesterday." She told the Captain. "Yes, goodbye Selar."

"Goodbye, James. Audacity out."

With that the true Enterprise and the Audacity performed what needed to be done with the red matter and returned home just as all was before. It was as though nothing had happened and the past was all but a dream. Yet, she knew somewhere out there was another universe and that somewhere another her lead a starship throughout the galaxy. Somewhere another Kirk, another Captain guided his crew. Somewhere out there, things were different yet also the same.

 **Days later**

The Audacity was prepared to leave the Spacedock on their next mission, aboard an aging Ambassador who decided to take post as a science officer for his last Starship mission. Kirk and the Enterprise were at the spacedock, including his crew.

The Audacity had bid their goodbyes to the Enterprise they left for their mission. "Helm, one quarter impulse, lets get our mission going." As the helm guided the ship from the Space dock Spock stood next the the Captain on her right, Jameson and Harrison on her left.

"Gentlemen, where should we go for Ambassador/Commander Spock's last mission?" She inquired upon them. "There is a Starsystem, unexplored, about eight lightyears from here." Harrison stated. "I see, Father?"

Harrison and Jameson looked at her. "It's not a story meant for now, gentlemen."

"I believe it would be logical to pursue this starsystem. I believe it is a great idea for my last mission."

"Very well. Mr. Boman, 12, 89 Mark 12. Warp 8."

"Warpdrive ready."

"Engage."

The starship shot forwards disappearing from the spacedock, the last mission of the Ambassador before he became solely an Ambassador yet the first of many missions to come for Selar and the crew of the NCC-1713 Audacity.

 _"Space, the final frontier. These are the missions of the Federation Starship Audacity, her purpose to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before."_

 _ **Captains Log, Stardate - 6547.89**_

 **That line doesn't belong to me, I just modified it to be sort of a nice twist to the end of the story!**

 **The End.**

 **Please Review, and give me some ideas for new stories!**

 **Want a sequel or a prequel to this, just ask**

 **I would adore writing one.**

 **This is my first fanfic, so hopefully you enjoyed it.**

 **ALSO Selar, not as in the Medicinal Admiral Selar**

 **is my character she is not apart of any series, she is an OC!**

 **Want to see more of her, we can make that happen.**

 **Def tor, heh smusma.**

 **Selar out.**

Bonus-

Selar sat back against the dinning chair in the mess hall, her deep brown eyes were fixated upon her Plomeek soup before her. However, she did not feel hungry. Slowly she pushed the soup away, listening as the doors of the mess hall hissed open revealing three very familiar faces.

Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy and Ambassador Spock strode in, glancing around as if looking for something or someone. The Captain raised her brow, she had not a clue that the Admiral/Captain and the Doctor were aboard the ship.

They were at Starbase 46 as they waited for repairs before continuing the mission that would last for another year. Ambassador Spock had agreed to be on this mission only a year ago, knowing of the two year endurance. Before she could finish her thought, the group spotted Selar and strode towards her.

The Captain kept her eyes low, she wasn't feeling the greatest today and did not wish to influence this into the other superior officers. "Captain."

"Admiral, Doctor, - Father."

Dr. McCoy and Kirk looked at Spock. "Father, Spock?"

"A long story."

"We have time, sit down."

The Vulcan reluctantly sat down beside his daughter, giving her a look only she understood. Her brown eyes held amusement for the situation her father was now in. "You had to insist upon using that name?" He mused.

"I thought they new, my bad."

Kirk and McCoy sat, both holding a different smirk upon his face. Though they shared a confused glance before returning their eyes to Spock and Selar. "Spock, why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?"

"I was to arrogant even to admit to myself I had a daughter, Jim. I was young, I had no clue what I was doing. I had disregarded logic and this unfortunately happened."

"If I am to understand you correctly, Mr. Spock. _This_ is referring to me?"

"Er, indeed. It is not derogatory though. I am quite pleased to have you as my daughter now. I was an imbecile back then."

Selar gave the Vulcan a skeptical look as Kirk and McCoy burst out laughing. "Busted, the hobgoblin was busted." McCoy chuckled.

"Spock, you don't call a daughter, human or Vulcan _this_. And yet you definitely don't call it unfortunate. I'm surprised she didn't slap you."

"Admiral, Vulcans have a sense of self-control. As I would also not rather inflict pain upon my father, even if his words were- illogical."

Spock's aging ears were turning green at the tips. To this Selar gave a smirk, the tips of her mouth curling upwards as she forced back a very human laugh.

"Ah, hobgoblins do smile." McCoy stated.

Both Selar and Spock shot him a Call-me-a-hobgoblin-one-more-time-and-I-will-personally-see-to-your-torture glance. McCoy put up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. Sheesh."

" _Hobgoblin_."


End file.
